


A Lovely Surprise

by polyskz



Series: 2020 Requests [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Praise Kink, They're In Love Your Honor, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: Slowly, Hyunjin turns, the fabric of the skirt fluttering before settling back against his thighs. He’s incredibly pleased to note both Jisung and Minho’s eyes follow the skirt as it moves. With a soft, semi-nervous giggle, Hyunjin offers, “Surprise?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 2020 Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938160
Comments: 19
Kudos: 350





	A Lovely Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon for the prompt! (I really, really hope I picked the right “min,” but I’m so sorry if I didn’t 😭)
> 
> Prompt: Can you do a hyunminsung one that’s hyunjin centric where hyunjin gets caught wearing a skirt? I absolutely love that trope!!

It would be a lie to say Hyunjin hasn’t been thinking about this for a while now.

It isn’t that he’s embarrassed about wanting to try this out, not at all. He knows both Jisung and Minho would be more than accepting of his curiosity and would even encourage it, especially since Jisung himself likes to indulge in the same thing.

He just hasn’t found the time. Between catching up on all of the latest dramas airing and helping the local dance studio with their upcoming spring showcase, he’s been too busy. Add that to the fact that either one or both of his boyfriends are always in the apartment as well, it’s been hard to put his secret plan into motion. Hyunjin wants this to be a surprise, which means he has to be extremely careful and completely alone.

Thankfully, it only takes a few days until luck finally seems to be on Hyunjin’s side. Jisung and Minho just left to go shopping for some new clothes and groceries, which left a nice little pocket of time for Hyunjin to peruse online. He’s been on this particular website quite a few times so it’s easy to navigate to the page he wants, but he was always shopping for Jisung then. This time, Hyunjin’s shopping for himself. Excitement flutters around in his chest as he looks through all of the different styles and options. Just because he hasn’t had time to actively look for what he wants, doesn’t mean he hasn’t _thought_ about it. Once Hyunjin narrows down the search field to the particular color and length he wants, there are around forty options left. The first few are a little too plain, while the few after that are a little too ostentatious.

Hyunjin’s just about to click to go to the next page when he freezes, his eyes widening as he quickly scrolls back up and clicks on the picture that’s caught his interest. It’s even prettier on the product page, the perfect color, size, and pattern.

It takes less than a minute for Hyunjin to check out.

The confirmation email comes in seconds later and a small, giddy smile appears on Hyunjin’s face as he thinks about what his boyfriend’s reactions are going to be. Both Jisung and Minho have never held back their compliments when it comes to his beauty, but Hyunjin doubts they’re going to be prepared for his surprise. 

Closing out of the tab, Hyunjin switches to another tab where the latest episode of his drama is already queued up and settles down to watch.

When Hyunjin comes home a few days later, it’s to a very familiar brown box sitting in front of their doorstep. Barely holding back a gasp, Hyunjin rushes to their door and picks up the package, fumbling with his keys all the while. Neither Jisung nor Minho will be home for at least another hour, both of them out at work, meaning this is the _perfect_ time to try it on.

It takes Hyunjin four tries to get the key in the lock, but he finally manages to get the door open. Locking the door behind him and slipping off his shoes, Hyunjin takes off towards their bedroom with a bounce in his step.

The skirt is just as beautiful in person as it was in the online previews. The fabric’s light and soft in Hyunjin’s hands and he has no doubt it will feel even softer against his bare thighs.

Hyunjin gasps. He’s going to need to shave. Jisung likes to when he wears his skirts because he says it makes him feel prettier; Hyunjin’s never doubted him before and he doesn’t see a reason to start now.

With renewed resolve, Hyunjin digs through Jisung’s side of the closet for a cropped black sweater before heading off towards the bathroom to shower.

Forty minutes later finds Hyunjin freshly showered, freshly shaven, and freshly changed twirling in the middle of their bedroom. The cotton of the skirt tickles his bare skin whenever he moves, causing him to giggle. No wonder Jisung likes to wear skirts so much, these are so freeing.

Hyunjin also slipped on his favorite pair of red lacy panties to go along with the red plaid of the skirt when he realized briefs and boxers wouldn’t match his aesthetic. It had admittedly been a struggle, his cock already half-hard from his shower and the simple thought of how his boyfriends are going to react, but he got them on.

He can’t _wait_ to show his boyfriends.

“Woah.”

Hyunjin’s heart leaps into his throat. Has it been that long? He should have twenty more minutes until his boyfriends are supposed to be home, but maybe he lost track of time. He doesn’t think he imagined someone speaking, but the word was also so low that there’s still a possibility Hyunjin did in fact imagine it.

Except another voice calls out, one that distinctly sounds very real and very much like Minho. “What’s wrong, Sungie? Why aren’t you- woah.”

There’s really no place to hide now. One, because they’re already seen him in the skirt. Two, because he’s standing in the middle of their bedroom and the closest thing to hide in is their closet a decent ways away. Three, because honestly? Even though Hyunjin was leaning towards showing off his surprise by laying out seductively on their bed, this is better. He certainly won’t get a cramp waiting in the same position for who knows how long this way.

Slowly, Hyunjin turns, the fabric of the skirt fluttering before settling back against his thighs. He’s incredibly pleased to note both Jisung and Minho’s eyes follow the skirt as it moves. With a soft, semi-nervous giggle, Hyunjin offers, “Surprise?”

Twin pairs of eyes meet his, both differing in intensity. Minho looks like he wants to eat Hyunjin up. Jisung looks like he wants to simultaneously cry and coo.

In the end, it’s Minho who makes the first move. Stepping past Jisung and into the room, Minho takes his time walking over to Hyunjin. If Hyunjin felt like prey before, he pretty much feels like a dangling piece of meat in front of a lion now. Up this close, Hyunjin can see the appreciative sparkle in Minho’s dark eyes. Hyunjin gasps when he’s pulled forward by warm hands on his hips, his own hands settling on Minho’s shoulders for balance. The pads of Minho’s thumbs gently rubbing against his hip bones causes Hyunjin to squirm in place, his traitorous body already heating up at the simple touch and proximity.

“What brought this on? Not that I mind, of course, you look beautiful.”

Hyunjin blushes. In the beginning, Minho wasn’t the softest person and gave more sarcastic one-liners than compliments, but that’s changed over the years. Yet despite that, Hyunjin still isn’t used to the way Minho compliments him like he’s something to cherish.

“U-um no reason, really,” Hyunjin responds. It’s the truth - seeing Jisung wear them gave him the idea, but he didn’t really have a reason beyond that. He just thought he would look pretty and he seems to have been right. “I just felt like it.”

A second pair of hands curl around his bare waist, followed closely by warm breath against the back of his neck. Hyunjin slumps into Jisung’s embrace, tilting his head to allow Jisung to skim his lips up his neck and to his mouth, where Jisung places a soft kiss. “You look so much better in this sweater, you should keep it.”

“You’re just saying that because it looks good with the skirt.”

Jisung shakes his head softly. “Even if I was, which I’m not, it doesn’t change the fact that you look gorgeous, babe.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitches.

“He’s right,” Minho murmurs as he noses against Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin barely suppresses a shiver. “It looks really good with the skirt _and_ you look perfect in it.”

Hyunjin doesn’t miss the way Minho’s voice lowers a fraction when he mentions the skirt. Curious fingers graze the hem of the skirt and Hyunjin jumps when he feels those same fingers sneak under and up, bringing the fabric with them. Minho continues to kiss his neck like nothing’s wrong, but Jisung’s obviously affected. His eyes follow the movement of Minho’s hand with rapt attention, only to bug out when the panties come into view.

“Fuck,” both of them say in unison, Minho having felt the lace as well.

Hyunjin giggles, inexplicably pleased with their reactions. “Do you like it?”

Minho’s grip on his hip tightens. “I _really_ want to fuck you.”

Hyunjin feels like the wind’s just gotten knocked out of him. It isn’t that he’s surprised, per se, but he wasn’t expecting Minho to cave this quickly. He likes to draw things out and make them work for it, so to see and hear him this worked up already is startling. Not bad, though. Definitely not bad.

Clearing his throat from its sudden dryness, Hyunjin says, “Oka- wait!”

Jisung makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat while Minho tilts his head like a curious cat. His bangs shift with the movement. They look soft against his forehead, a complete contrast to the sharp look in his eyes.

Hyunjin bites his lip. As much as he wants Minho to fuck him - he can already feel the strain in his legs and he wants that _so_ much - that’s going to leave Jisung alone. “What’s Sungie going to do, then?”

The fire raging in Minho’s eyes extinguishes by a fraction. “You’re so damn precious, you know that?”

Jisung kisses his neck and squeezes Hyunjin’s waist before Hyunjin can respond. “You don’t have to worry about me, babe. Seeing you at Minho’s mercy is going to be more than enough.”

As enticing as that sounds, Hyunjin wants to at least do _something_ for Jisung. Of course, they don’t always have sex at the same time, but Hyunjin always likes it more when they do. The last thing Hyunjin ever wants to do is leave one of his boyfriends out of something if he can help it.

With a pout, Hyunjin says, “But…”

Minho seems to understand what he’s trying to say. “What do you want, Sung?”

Despite the charged atmosphere, Hyunjin’s heart skips a pleased beat when Jisung hums in thought. He wouldn’t have had a problem voicing his unwillingness to leave Jisung out again, but he’s happy they’re thinking along the same lines. He may be the one who surprised them with a gift, but he’s the grateful one right now.

“Hyunjin can sit in my lap while you fuck him,” Jisung announces before nuzzling against Hyunjin’s cheek. “How does that sound, baby?”

Hyunjin isn’t terribly satisfied because that means he won’t have Jisung’s dick somewhere in him, but like they listened to him, he’ll listen to them. He’ll just have to make it up to Jisung later. Besides, at the very least, they’re going to be together and that’s all Hyunjin wants at the end of the day.

But Hyunjin wouldn’t be Hyunjin if he didn’t milk the situation for all it’s worth. With another pout and a soft sigh, Hyunjin averts his gaze as he says, “Only if I get kissed first.”

Minho snorts, but before he can get a word in, Hyunjin’s being spun around and pulled into a kiss. Hyunjin wraps his arms around Jisung’s neck and leans forward until he’s pressed completely up against Jisung, sighing into it when Jisung nips at his lower lip. Something hard nudges against Hyunjin’s thigh as they continue to kiss, so Hyunjin takes the chance to shift until his thigh is in between Jisung’s legs. Jisung whines loudly, their lips separating with a wet sound as he ruts down.

“F-fuck,” Jisung pants out. He’s already flushed and if Hyunjin hadn’t already felt how hard he was, the arousal in his eyes would’ve given Jisung away.

Hyunjin himself is barely holding on. Between the way they’ve been looking at him and seeing the physical proof of how much they like his gift, he’s a mess. Everytime Jisung grinds down against his leg, Hyunjin has to bite his lip to stop his whines from slipping out. Jisung’s the smallest out of all of them, but he isn’t _tiny_ by any means. Hyunjin’s come many times from Jisung fucking his mouth alone and he’s always filled Hyunjin up perfectly when Hyunjin’s riding him.

Hyunjin’s hips have begun to move on their own accord as well, until the two of them are practically dry-humping in the middle of the bedroom. Whereas Minho has the patience of a saint, Hyunjin and Jisung lose it at even the smallest of touches. They’ve long given up on kissing, instead sharing oxygen as they pant and whine. Hyunjin’s panties are starting to feel uncomfortable, too. The slip of fabric isn’t terribly big to begin with, but now he’s also painfully hard on top of that.

“Sungie,” Hyunjin groans into the skin of Jisung’s neck. He knows they should stop lest they come too soon, but it feels so _good_.

“Y-yeah,” Jisung reponds shakily. Yet despite their words, they aren’t stopping.

It takes a herculean amount of effort, but Hyunjin manages to force himself to step back and away from Jisung’s sinful hips. Jisung starts to complain, but Hyunjin finds himself completely distracted and slack-jawed at how pretty Jisung looks. His eyes are half-lidded with arousal, the dark brown complimenting the deep red of his cheeks and lips.

“That was hot.”

Hyunjin flushes, but when he turns towards Minho, he’s equally as struck by the vision in front of him. It seems that in the time Hyunjin and Jisung were rutting against each other like teenagers, Minho took it upon himself to rid himself of his clothes and settle on their bed to watch. His cock twitches in his panties at the knowledge that Minho was watching them the entire time.

Once Minho’s words catch up to Hyunjin’s horny brain, he almost scoffs. If anything, Minho’s the hot one here. Leaning against the wall next to their bed, his legs wide open, and a hand slowly stroking over his length, Minho’s the definition of perfection. He looks like he was sculpted from the gods themselves - and he’s all theirs.

Jisung seems to be thinking along the same lines. He tugs Hyunjin towards the bed, the both of them climbing up under Minho’s watchful, amused eyes. Jisung settles in Minho’s lap, looking small and beautiful. Minho’s fingers circle his tiny waist and then they’re kissing. Hyunjin bites his lip as he watches them kiss. They’re magnetic, drawing Hyunjin in with the way Minho tilts his head and fucks his tongue into Jisung’s pliant mouth, but the longer he watches, the harder it becomes to ignore the growing pressure in his panties. Hyunjin whimpers and then the next thing he knows, he has two pairs of eyes trained on him looking ready to devour him.

“Aw baby, did we forget about you?” Minho wonders. Hyunjin’s too entranced by the slick shine on his puffy red lips to really pay attention to his question. “Go kiss him, Sung, I’ll get the lube.”

Jisung doesn’t have to be told twice. He immediately crawls over to where he left Hyunjin and giggles when he sees the no doubt dumbstruck look on Hyunjin’s face.

“What’re you thinking about, babe? Wait, let me guess.” Jisung hums as he taps his lips with his finger. All it does is draw attention to how swollen _his_ own lips are and Hyunjin can’t stop thinking about how he’s one of the reasons Jisung looks so well-kissed right now. “You were just thinking about puppies and how cute they are, weren’t you? Bet.”

Hyunjin can’t help it - he bursts into laughter. “You’re so dumb,” he wheezes as he wipes imaginary tears away from his eyes.

Jisung laughs with him, the lower tone at odds with his overall happiness. “Gotta keep things interesting, babe!”

“You can keep things interesting by kissing me, then.”

Jisung raises an eyebrow. A glint of metal catches in the light from the movement. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Are you seriously telling me that you, the resident kissing monster, are denying me kisses?”

“Woah, woah, woah, I never said I _wasn’t_ going to kiss you,” Jisung points out. Gently, he grabs hold of Hyunjin’s waist and rolls them over until Jisung’s back is on the bed and Hyunjin’s hovering over him. Hyunjin squeaks at the sudden movement, but laughs once Jisung leans up and presses kisses all over his face. “See! I’m kissing you!”

Hyunjin’s next laugh is cut off by another kiss, this time to his lips. It’s nice and slow, with Hyunjin’s hands tangled in Jisung’s hair and Jisung’s hands running down his body.

Jisung pulls away with a confused noise once he brushes over Hyunjin’s legs. His eyebrows furrow, which only draws more attention to the two new tiny silver balls framing both sides of Jisung’s right eyebrow. He got the piercing a month ago, but both Hyunjin and Minho are still obsessed with it.

“Did you shave?”

Hyunjin hums. “Yeah, you said you like to so I thought I would try it out. It feels nice, I’m glad I did it.”

When Jisung looks at him, Hyunjin feels as if he’s been knocked over by the sheer affection in Jisung’s eyes. It isn’t even like Hyunjin’s done something life-changing - he just wore a skirt and, after listening to Jisung talk about how nice the skirt felt against his legs, tried it out himself - but Jisung’s looking at him like Hyunjin’s just given him the greatest gift in the world.

Minho chooses that exact moment to join them once again, his own palm running warm and hot up from Hyunjin’s knee to the hem of his skirt. Hyunjin shivers, his eyes fluttering as Minho trails kisses up from the base of Hyunjin’s spine to the back of his neck.

“Jisung’s right,” Minho murmurs right next to Hyunjin’s ear. Digging his fingers into the sheets, Hyunjin exhales shakily as his cock takes interest. Hyunjin loves Minho’s voice on a daily basis, but it’s like his dick has some kind of Pavlovian response to when Minho’s voice drops low like it just did.

“I’m always right,” Jisung chimes in.

Even though Hyunjin can’t see Minho’s face right now, he could feel his eye roll from a mile away. “Not even close, Sung. Literally not even close.”

Jisung sticks his tongue out in response. “You’re so mean to me.”

“On the contrary,” Minho says, the warmth of his body against Hyunjin’s back and his voice so close to his ear causing Hyunjin to tremble, “I like to think I’m very nice to you.”

Minho doesn’t have to continue for them to know what he’s referring to. Hyunjin literally watches as Jisung’s gaze becomes dark and unfocused, no doubt thinking about his last birthday when Minho slipped a cockring on him before fucking him and teasing him with a vibrator against his cock for hours while Hyunjin watched. It doesn’t sound very nice, but it was something Jisung wanted to try for months and _boy_ did Minho deliver. Hyunjin still can’t believe he got to witness it - he isn’t the only one who likes to be watched, after all, and had been more than happy to comply with Jisung’s request.

Minho places the most feather-light of kisses against Hyunjin’s ear. “I’m even nicer to Jinnie because he’s such a good boy.”

Unable to hold back anymore, Hyunjin outright moans. “Minho.”

“Yes, darling?”

Hyunjin can’t stop trembling. His panties are no doubt ruined from how much he’s leaking, but his boyfriends are just so much to handle in the best way possible. “T-touch me. _Please_.”

Hyunjin’s half expecting one of them to say, “But we are touching you,” but instead he’s pleasantly surprised when Minho places one last kiss to his cheek before he’s being maneuvered. He ends up in between Jisung’s legs with his back to Jisung’s chest. Jisung snakes his arms around the small bit of space between the hem of the crop top and the waistband of the skirt, the skin-on-skin contact feeling heavenly. Minho himself settles between both of their legs and cups Hyunjin’s cheek before kissing him hard. Hyunjin arches automatically, gasping when Minho quickly turns the kiss filthy by licking into his mouth. His head spins at how fast everything is suddenly going, but he doesn’t mind, not at all. Minho’s lips are soft despite how he’s practically devouring Hyunjin. When Hyunjin moves to wrap his legs around Minho’s waist to bring him closer, he has to break the kiss with a gasp when he feels Minho’s hard cock drag against his skin. It’s impossible to think that Minho’s this hard because of him - because of _them_ really - but Hyunjin can see it in Minho’s eyes that it’s true. The fire from before is back and blazing brighter than ever. It’s exhilarating to know that they’re so easily able to break down Minho’s patience by merely existing.

Hyunjin suddenly has a no good, awful thought and it takes an extreme amount of self-control to stop himself from gasping. He’ll have to remember to talk to Jisung later and see if he has a skirt that matches Hyunjin’s so they can dress up nice and pretty for Minho.

Fingers lightly trailing from Hyunjin’s stomach to the waistband of his skirt brings Hyunjin back to the present. Jisung’s taken to kissing his neck and shoulder as he walks his fingers down, while Minho’s merely gazing at the two of them with those ridiculously pretty eyes of his. Even though he looks like he’s seconds away from pouncing and there are flames lighting up his irises, Minho’s breathtakingly beautiful.

Hyunjin has to swallow a few times to get his dry throat working, but he eventually manages to meekly ask, “Can we keep the skirt on? Please?” As much as he would love to be completely naked, he really likes the way the skirt feels against his skin. His boyfriends seem to really like it, too.

Minho suddenly smiles softly and Jisung hums from behind him, the direct vibrations against his back causing Hyunjin to shiver.

“Of course,” Jisung murmurs.

“Whatever you want,” Minho agrees with a nod.

Hyunjin feels as if his heart’s about to burst. He loves his boyfriends so much and he tells them as much.

“We love you, too,” both Jisung and Minho say at the same time, almost as if they practiced it. 

Hyunjin giggles in response, but it completely contrasts his next words. “Fuck me, then.”

Minho’s eyebrows jump almost to his hairline. “Well that changed quickly.”

Shrugging as well as he can with Jisung wrapped around him, Hyunjin replies, “What can I say? I’m needy and I believe I was promised something earlier?”

“He’s not wrong,” Jisung points out. As he talks, he flips the front of Hyunjin’s skirt up. Hyunjin flushes when Minho automatically looks down at his cock, the panties doing very little to hide the way he’s straining against the fabric. Minho licks his lips. Hyunjin squirms when his gaze doesn’t waver for a second. It only makes him harder, more precum gathering at the tip the longer Minho looks.

“No.” Hyunjin whimpers in the back of his throat. Fuck, Minho sounds so hot when his voice drops several octaves. “I suppose he isn’t.”

Jisung toys with the waistband of the panties for a few seconds before dipping under and scraping his nails over Hyunjin’s hip. Hyunjin jolts, but he doesn’t get very far. Jisung hooked his ankles around Hyunjin’s at one point and is now using the leverage to keep his legs spread. It isn’t necessary since Hyunjin’s always willing to spread his legs for them, but the lack of motion this position causes makes his arousal burn brighter. He could break free if he really wanted to, but he doesn’t.

Still, despite how Jisung was supporting Hyunjin mere seconds ago in his quest to get fucked, he’s taking a suspiciously long time pushing Hyunjin’s panties down. It isn’t the first time he’s worn this pair, so it can’t be the novelty of it that’s causing Jisung to take his time. Jisung’s just as impatient as he is, too, so he would never do this for the hell of it.

Hyunjin figures it out when Minho shoots Jisung a sharp look. “Are you going to make me wait all day or do I have to do it myself?”

Jisung scoffs, but there’s no denying the way his voice wavers. “Don’t dish it out if you can’t take it. I can’t even begin to count all of the times you’ve made one of us wait.”

“Let me rephrase that. Are you going to keep our Hyunjinnie waiting?”

At the mention of his name, Hyunjin startles. Hearing them banter and talk about him like he isn’t even there is more arousing than it should’ve been, but Hyunjin’s never been shy about what he likes. They all know he likes to be used and Jisung using Hyunjin as a pawn to rile Minho up is checking all the right boxes.

Hyunjin shivers when Jisung’s fingers trail over the top of the waistband once again, the brief touch against the head of his dick peeking out from the top causing Hyunjin to jolt with a soft whine. Jisung definitely did it on purpose, but whether it was to rile Hyunjin or Minho up, Hyunjin doesn’t know. Knowing Jisung, it’s probably both.

He’s succeeding, too. Jisung may be a tease and a brat, but there’s no denying that he knows exactly how to break the both of them down with effortless efficiency.

“Hyunjin’s too pretty to be kept waiting,” Jisung finally replies after what feels like a small eternity. Hyunjin’s not ashamed to admit he’s already forgotten what Minho said, lost in the sensations of Jisung touching him. “He dressed up just for us, it’s only fair we show him how much we like it.”

When Jisung finishes talking, he immediately hooks his fingers under the elastic and starts tugging the panties down. Body sluggish from how turned on he is, it takes a few seconds for Hyunjin to lift his hips. Jisung giggles as he peels the lace off of Hyunjin’s legs, Minho taking over halfway when Jisung can’t reach any further.

“What,” Hyunjin whines. He knows Jisung wasn’t laughing at him maliciously, but he’s a tiny bit embarrassed that he’s already too aroused to function.

Jisung turns his head to kiss him. His lips brush over Hyunjin’s when he speaks, the barely-there contact causing Hyunjin to shudder. “You’re just so cute when you’re needy.”

Hyunjin huffs softly. Jisung of all people shouldn’t be teasing Hyunjin about that when he’s just as bad, if not worse. “And you aren’t?”

“I never said I wasn’t,” Jisung argues. Before Hyunjin can fire back another retort and cause them to fall back into their age-old bickering, Jisung kisses him. It’s as much of a distraction as any, but Hyunjin takes it for exactly what it is and eagerly kisses back.

Hyunjin’s the first to pull away, but it’s only in order to turn towards Minho and pull him into a kiss as well. Minho makes a surprised noise, but quickly takes over. His hand finds its way to Hyunjin’s hair, grabbing a fistful of his long locks as he guides him into a deeper kiss. Hyunjin can’t help but whine, his hands fluttering around uselessly as Minho steals all of the air from his lungs and replaces it with fire.

Minho’s lips are a mesmerizing red when the kiss ends, but his eyes are just as mesmerizing when Minho tilts his chin up with a finger. “As much as I love kissing you, I would really like to fuck you now.”

Despite how aroused he is, Hyunjin giggles. Minho might think he appears unaffected most of the time, but Hyunjin and Jisung know better. Leaning back against Jisung’s chest and delighting in the soft kiss Jisung presses to his neck, Hyunjin says, “Do your worst.”

Minho’s lips curl up in a smirk at the permission. Hyunjin only has half a second to worry about how much his ass is going to hurt later before Minho’s spreading his legs apart. Minho uncaps the lube as Jisung continues where he left off, kissing every available inch of skin he can find. Hyunjin relaxes into his hold with a sigh, letting out a pleased hum when Minho finally traces his rim with his finger before pushing in. It goes in easily and soon one becomes two, the stretch causing Hyunjin to shift his hips down with a soft moan. Minho doesn’t have the thickest fingers, but he’s learned over the years how to break Hyunjin down as efficiently as possible. With each twist and turn of his fingers, Minho scatters kisses over Hyunjin’s legs and stomach, making sure to pay extra attention to the skirt clinging to his hips. It’s a bunched-up mess against his stomach at this point, but neither Jisung nor Minho seem to mind, mapping out the fabric with their hands and lips.

“You’re so pretty,” Minho murmurs almost reverently after he kisses just above the waistband of the skirt.

“The prettiest,” Jisung chimes in. He’s been running a hand over Hyunjin’s sides and waist ever since Minho started fingering him, the ghostly touch only serving to further set his nerve-endings on edge.

Hyunjin opens his mouth to refute, only for the words to die in his throat and make way for a loud moan. Minho smirks against his waist as Hyunjin arches up, his cock leaving a puddle of white on his stomach from the pointed thrust aimed at his prostate.

“What’s wrong?” Minho asks as he adds a third finger. If Hyunjin wasn’t so busy trying to not come on the spot, he would swipe at Minho for asking such a stupid question.

“M-Minho,” Hyunjin croaks out. He’s already too close for his liking, but the praise is getting to his head. He knew his boyfriends would like his surprise, but he was stupidly unprepared for all of the compliments they’re showering him with.

Minho shushes him gently, but takes his fingers out. Even without saying it out loud, Minho knows what Hyunjin wants. Jisung’s taken to running his hand up Hyunjin’s borrowed hoodie to pinch at his nipples, the added pain only causing more precum to leak from his cock. Jisung always keeps his nails short, but the blunt edge of his nail scraping against Hyunjin’s sensitive nipples sends pinpricks of arousal straight to his cock.

Fingers curl around Hyunjin’s waist as the blunt head of a cock nudges against his rim. Hyunjin moans, squirming in place. He’s been ready for what feels like ages, he doesn’t want to wait anymore.

Thankfully, Minho seems to take mercy on him, although part of Hyunjin knows Minho’s just as impatient as him. It was obvious already, but Minho wants to ruin him in this skirt as much as Hyunjin wants to be ruined.

Minho doesn’t wait too long before pushing forward until the head of his cock slips in. Hyunjin can’t help but sigh in relief at finally being semi-full. Minho’s cock is thick despite his average length and he always stretches Hyunjin out in the most perfect of ways.

Except right now.

Hyunjin cracks an eye open to squint at Minho. He hasn’t moved at all other than tiny, infuriating rocking motions that stretch Hyunjin out on the head of his cock before pushing back in until the head is snugly settled and repeating.

“Why are you teasing?” Hyunjin asks. He’s whining and he knows he is, but he really thought Minho would be too impatient for games like this. Guess he was wrong.

Minho’s eyes are bright, yet soft, when he says, “I want to savor this image. You’re just really, really pretty.”

Despite himself, Hyunjin flushes a deep shade of red. He doesn’t need to look in a mirror to know, the heat he can feel emanating from his skin is telling enough. They’ve been together for so long, but Minho’s striking honesty never fails to throw his heart into a frenzy.

Jisung squeezes his waist and nuzzles closer in agreement. “I love you,” he sings softly. He reaches out a hand to Minho, who laces their fingers. “Both of you.”

Hyunjin isn’t entirely sure when the fire that was burning so brightly before died out to leave lingering embers in its wake, but he doesn’t care. As long as he’s with his boyfriends, nothing else matters. Smiling, completely unfitting for the situation given that Minho’s still stretching him out and they’re all aching hard, Hyunjin says, “I love you both more.”

“I mean,” Minho starts before shrugging. “I guess I do, too.”

“Hey!” both Hyunjin and Jisung gasp out at the same time. Under any other circumstance, Hyunjin would laugh, but he fears he’ll just end up moaning when the movement inevitably pushes Minho’s cock further into him.

Minho doesn’t seem to share the same worries, laughing happily as he leans down to bring first Hyunjin and then Jisung into a kiss. “I’m kidding, I love you both, too.”

“Good,” Hyunjin says with a stern nod. It’s just an act and they all know it. He knows how Minho feels about them, it’s more than obvious, but it’s also so _them_ to banter when Minho’s on the way to being balls-deep in him. That is, if Minho would just _move_ already. “Not that I don’t love you guys, I do. So much. But um...can we move on now?”

Both Jisung and Minho laugh while Hyunjin bites his lip to stifle a moan. Jisung’s still plastered to his back and Minho’s still caging him in, so the dual vibrations only serve to make things worse for him and his cock. He hasn’t softened the entire time they were talking and he would really like to come before next year.

“Okay, just for you, baby,” Minho acquiesces.

“Thanks,” Hyunjin chokes out, the word petering out halfway when Minho pushes his hips forward. “ _Ah_ , okay okay.”

“You literally asked for it,” Jisung says, but he sounds breathless, like he’s the one being split open instead.

Hyunjin can only answer with a moan. Minho’s finally bottomed out, his cock a perfect, solid weight inside Hyunjin. There’s nothing Hyunjin loves more in this world than being stretched around a cock, except being stretched around his boyfriend’s cocks.

“I’m not going to last long,” Minho admits softly as he rests more of his weight on his shaking arms. They’re far past being embarrassed about these things; Hyunjin only loves him more for being so open about it.

“That’s okay, me neither,” Hyunjin responds. He’s been half-hard since his shower - all of the teasing he’s endured since then certainly hasn’t helped.

“Same, which is such a shame because Jinnie looks so beautiful,” Jisung says.

Flushed, but pleased, Hyunjin says, “I can just wear it again.”

“Fuck,” Minho mutters. Hyunjin can literally _feel_ the way Minho’s cock responds to his statement and it causes him to gasp. “Let me survive today first before we start talking about the future.”

Hyunjin chuckles and leans up to kiss Minho. “You better start moving, then.”

Minho rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

Yet despite his sarcasm, Minho does. He keeps his eyes on Hyunjin the entire time he pulls out and the only warning he gets is a small quirk of the lips before Minho’s thrusting back in and hitting his prostate dead-on. Hyunjin’s next moan is all but ripped out of him and his legs tense in Jisung’s hold as he struggles to stay still. Minho’s pace may be slow, but it’s harsh and steady, each thrust designed to get him to the edge as quickly as possible. They’ve never had to fuck hard and fast to come quickly - Minho’s too talented with his hips for either of them to ever stand a chance.

As Minho builds up a pace, Jisung sucks marks on Hyunjin’s neck that throb along with his cock. Jisung’s not particularly possessive, he just simply likes to see them decorated in hickeys and bruises that his cute little mouth has left behind.

After he kisses the large mark he just made under Hyunjin’s left ear, Jisung breathes out, “Babe.”

Concentrating is hard when he’s getting the breath knocked out of him, but Hyunjin manages to let out a small questioning sound in response. It sounds like gibberish even to his own ears, but Jisung understands.

Trailing fingers up Hyunjin’s ribs to his chest, Jisung lightly runs the pad of his fingers over Hyunjin’s nipple as he says, “You’re so fucking pretty, I can’t stand it.”

Hyunjin squeezes his eyes shut to stop his impending orgasm, but he knows it’s no use. He was already close to begin with and Jisung’s sincerity combined with Minho’s punishing pace are proving to be too much.

Jisung ruts against the small of Hyunjin’s back as he continues to whisper praises and touch him. Minho hasn’t let up at all, either, his thrusts now deep and smooth, small gasps leaving his lips whenever Hyunjin clenches around him. There are so many sensations bombarding him right now, Hyunjin can’t keep up.

“Jinnie,” Minho calls out. Hyunjin’s dick responds before his mouth does, spitting out precum at how wrecked his boyfriend sounds. The skin of his waist sears under Minho’s grip, the cropped hoodie doing nothing to protect Hyunjin, but he loves it. He loves the way his boyfriends touch him like they can’t get enough of him.

“Y-yes?” Hyunjin asks. He’s teetering closer and closer to the edge by the second. It won’t be long now until he tips over.

Minho kisses Hyunjin in response, a messy meeting of lips and spit that Hyunjin can’t help but arch into. His hands find their way to Minho’s hair, slightly damp with sweat, in a weak attempt to stay grounded. With every drag of Minho’s cock inside of him, arousal burns throughout Hyunjin’s body until all he can feel is pure pleasure. Jisung’s moved onto his shoulder, nipping at the skin there as he teasingly runs his hands around Hyunjin’s cock.

Hyunjin’s the first to pull away, his chest heaving as he desperately takes in lungfuls of air saturated with the scent of his boyfriends. Minho kisses down his chest, warmth flaring out with every press of his lips like a brand against Hyunjin’s skin.

Hyunjin almost doesn’t realize what’s happening. The warmth in his body increases steadily until it suddenly peaks when Jisung bites over a mark he left earlier and Minho angles his hips at the perfect angle to make Hyunjin sob.

“Please!” Hyunjin cries. He’s trembling, so overwhelmed with sensations, but in the best way possible. “Please touch me, I’m-”

Jisung wraps his fingers around Hyunjin’s cock before Hyunjin can even finish his sentence. With a moan, Hyunjin tightens around Minho. It sets off a chain of reactions from there. Minho moans before capturing Jisung’s lips in a filthy kiss judging by the sounds right near his ear. Jisung jolts up against Hyunjin, his clothed cock dragging over Hyunjin’s back. Hyunjin moans again. The pressure around his cock increases for a few blissful seconds as Minho starts to fuck into him with reckless abandon, but that’s all it takes. Hyunjin comes with a cry, spilling over Jisung’s fist as white noise takes over his brain. He hears their kiss break and Minho groan and then there’s a sudden surge of warmth, a soft moan leaving Hyunjin’s lips.

“Fuck, Jinnie, you’re so perfect.”

Hyunjin’s spent cock twitches at the words and he’s sure Jisung felt it. It takes a few more seconds for Hyunjin to come back to himself, but when he does, he’s met with a sight that takes his breath away. Minho’s panting, sweat-soaked bangs sticking to his forehead as he rides out his orgasm with short thrusts, but his eyes are alive and so beautiful when they look at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin reaches out towards Minho with a soft sound. Minho comes closer happily, falling into Hyunjin’s arms to meet Hyunjin halfway for a sweet kiss.

As much as Hyunjin would love to stay like this forever, Jisung still hasn’t come yet. So it’s with one last peck and a giggle when Minho kisses his nose that Hyunjin gently nudges Minho away. He takes the hint, pulling out of Hyunjin with a wet sound that makes Hyunjin blush, but he’ll worry about cleaning up later. Right now, he has a boyfriend to take care of.

Hyunjin’s completely unprepared when he turns around. He hasn’t seen Jisung since Minho started fucking him, so despite the fact that Hyunjin just came, his cock slowly starts to take interest as he looks over Jisung’s pretty face. He has the prettiest flush on his cheeks, a color that matches his bitten lips perfectly, and he looks seconds away from falling over the edge himself.

“Don’t worry, Sungie,” Hyunjin says, his voice coming out slightly scratchy from how loud he was. “I’ll take care of you.”

Jisung merely nods, his teeth digging into his lower lip as he watches Hyunjin reach for his zipper with blown eyes. It takes a few tries, his come-dumb brain and fingers failing him, but Hyunjin eventually gets the stupid button undone and the zipper down, quickly pushing both down to mid-thigh. Jisung’s cock springs free, the head flushed a nice dark red, and Hyunjin licks his lips when he notices the prominent vein running along the side. Not wanting to waste any more time, Hyunjin takes Jisung all the way down his throat.

Jisung lets out his loudest moan yet and buries his fingers in Hyunjin’s hair. The pace is quick from the get-go, Hyunjin licking and sucking over Jisung’s cock like this is a reward for him and not Jisung. In a way, it is. Jisung’s beautiful when he’s on the edge of an orgasm, letting out tiny whines and pleas and curses that only fuel Hyunjin to go faster. Jisung’s also average in terms of length, which makes it easy to deep throat him and look up and see all of the expressions that flit across his pretty face without choking. Jisung’s always been expressive and that doesn’t change in the bedroom - Hyunjin doesn’t think he’s ever seen pleasure written on someone’s face as easily as he sees it on Jisung’s.

Pulling off to breathe, Hyunjin wraps his hand around Jisung and jerks him off with the same rhythm he was just using with his mouth. Jisung’s even more flushed now, his lips parted to let out sinful noises that go straight to Hyunjin’s stomach and cock. If anything, Jisung’s the pretty one here, not him.

Right before Hyunjin takes the head of Jisung’s cock back into his mouth, his lips mere centimeters away, Hyunjin smiles and says, “You can come in my mouth.”

Jisung curses, the sound rising in volume when Hyunjin fits his plush lips back around Jisung’s cock. A third hand joins the two already in his hair, Minho’s soft praises floating over through the slick sounds of Hyunjin sucking Jisung down. Jisung’s trembling, his hips jerking up in small, aborted movements as he yanks at Hyunjin’s hair. Hyunjin moans, but pushes up for more when Minho pets over his head in encouragement.

“Hyunjin,” Jisung gasps out. He sounds wrecked, beautifully so, and Hyunjin can’t resist looking up at him. The second their eyes meet, Jisung’s roll to the back of his head and he comes down Hyunjin’s throat with a groan. Hyunjin chokes slightly, not having expected that so suddenly, but swallows it all anyways. Jisung’s hands fall to the bed heavily while Minho continues to card through Hyunjin’s hair gently. Hyunjin hums happily as he kitten-licks over Jisung’s cock to clean him up as well as he can, giggling when Jisung weakly swats at him.

Minho hauls Hyunjin into a kiss the second Hyunjin’s done and immediately licks into Hyunjin’s mouth. Hyunjin goes slack in Minho’s arms, only to jolt when a soft hand wraps around his cock. He was just planning on waiting until his erection went down, but Minho doesn’t seem to have the same idea.

“Come, baby,” Minho commands gently as he works his hand over Hyunjin’s cock. The friction is fantastic, Minho’s hand small yet perfect, and Hyunjin comes with a sigh when Minho softly kisses over the mole under his eye.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin breathes as he flops onto the bed next to Jisung.

Jisung snuggles closer. His pants are still down to mid-thigh and his shirt is in complete disarray, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind, curling closer to the offered warmth. “Yeah.”

Minho laughs before kissing both of their cheeks. “Well seeing as you two don’t seem to be getting up anytime soon, I’ll clean us up.”

“I love you,” Hyunjin calls out, Jisung echoing the statement as Minho heads to the bathroom. He’s back in what seems like seconds, but that might just be Hyunjin’s exhaustion at play. Orgasms always drain him out and his boyfriends are masters at making him come.

After they’re as clean as they can get with a cursory wipe-down from a cloth, Minho climbs onto the bed behind Hyunjin and wraps his arm around his waist. Jisung completes the circle by holding Minho’s hand, while his other hand runs over the marks he’s left on Hyunjin’s neck.

“So pretty,” Jisung says softly. Hyunjin loves Jisung all of the time, but there’s a special spot in his heart for gentle, quiet Jisung.

“Stop,” Hyunjin complains half-heartedly.

“Make me,” Jisung challenges.

Except instead of the kiss Hyunjin knows Jisung’s begging for, Hyunjin thinks of something better. It’s a dangerous offer because Jisung’s so easy to turn on, but Hyunjin’s willing to risk it.

“How about later? I can ride you to make up for the fact that I only blew you.”

Jisung’s stunned into silence for all of two seconds before he asks, “Well...you don’t _have_ to since your mouth was perfect, but hypothetically speaking, will you still wear the skirt if you do?”

Hyunjin laughs to himself. Jisung’s really so easy to please, it’s endearing. “I guess I can. Just because you’re so cute.”

“Hey,” Minho calls. Hyunjin looks over his shoulder to see him pouting with big, sad eyes. Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat. “What about me?”

Raising an eyebrow, Hyunjin gestures towards his lower half where the skirt still rests on his hips and some of Minho’s cum continues to leak out of him (he’s really going to have to shower soon before that dries). “You just fucked me while I had the skirt on.” When Minho only continues to pout, Hyunjin caves. “But...I’ll do it because you’re sexy.”

“Hey!” Jisung cries out.

From there, Jisung and Minho start arguing over who’s the most sexy while Hyunjin laughs along. He’s used to jokingly arguing with Jisung about every stupid thing over the sun, but it’s infinitely more amusing when Minho joins in on their antics. He may be the oldest, but he can be equally as childish when he wants to be.

“I love you,” Hyunjin says just because he can. They always make him feel so loved and today only serves as another wonderful memory. He wasn’t worried about showing them the skirt, but his chest feels warm simply from thinking about how much they fawned over him in it.

Almost immediately, Jisung and Minho quiet down. It takes one, two, three heartbeats before Jisung’s cooing and peppering kisses all over his face and Minho’s bringing the both of them closer to him.

Hyunjin can only laugh, his heart so full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently closed, but please feel free to come say hi 🥰
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
